This invention relates to an apparatus for fastening an inside handle cover (escutcheon) to the inner side of an automobile door. Particularly, this invention aims to provide an apparatus for fastening the cover to the automobile door, which facilitates the fastening of the cover for improvement of the efficiency of the work involved and, at the same time, enables the cover fastened to the automobile door to be removed by a simple manipulation.
Generally the cover (escutcheon) for the inside handle is fastened such as with tapping screws to an inner panel of the door or to a panel on which the inside handle base is to be fixed. Since most covers of this type are fastened to such a panel as accommodating inside handles therein, they are generally produced in the shape of dishes. In fastening such a cover to the panel, the tapping screws must be driven through the bottom of the recess of the cover into the inner panel or the panel on which the inside handle base is fixed. Turning the tapping screws on the bottom of the recess of the cover, particularly beyond the inside handle, proves to be a highly troublesome work. Improvement in the cover, therefore, has been in demand.
The conventional inside handle cover is used solely for the purpose of concealing the device portion of the inside handle and its adjacent door interior parts and imparting a decorative effect to the appearance of the region involved. The base to which the inside handle is pivotally attached freely swingably thereon is separately made of sheet metal and attached as the base for the inside handle to the inner panel. It is intended to provide strength for the inside handle to withstand the operational load exerted thereon and permit absorption of possible positional deviation. Use of the inside handle cover having such a base represents an addition to the number of positions of fixing and proves disadvantageous from a viewpoint of assembly work. Improvement in this respect is also in demand.